Mario and Sonic's Christmas
by midnightownage
Summary: Friendship/Mystery kind of story for Christmas fan fiction? how would that work? you'll see when you read this story about Mario, Sonic and friends Looking for mega man and friends to join them for Christmas, with some interesting and mysterious events.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's Christmas

Author's note: I know I said my next fanfic would be uploaded completed, but fuck it, nobody reads my stories as of now and plus this is only gonna be 4 chapters long, plus im not very good with fanfiction that isn't adventure, and maybe mystery and parody. so enjoy.

Chapter 1 Planning this year's Christmas

Christmas was coming in 6 days and everybody was excited, Mario, Sonic and Friends haven't seen Mega man, Protoman and Bass in 4 weeks wondering about where they are.

One day Sonic and Tails were running back to the house, when they got there they saw Mario and Luigi setting up the Christmas tree.

Tails: I Beat you home this time!

Sonic: meh, thats what snow can do to ya.

Tails: But what about Diamond Dust zone, Twinkle Snow zone, Ice Cap zone, Robotnik winter zone and Frozen Factory zone.

Sonic: What ever. How's the tree coming mario and luigi?

Mario: Its going great

Luigi: Can i put the star of top?

Mario: Sure, im gonna get us some hot coco.

3 minutes later

Sonic, Tails and Luigi: Thanks mario

Mario: No problem.

Amy: What are you drinking Silver?

Silver: ITS NO JUICE (Clement )

Amy: ok..., so what is it?

Silver: oh, its mountain dew

Amy: So what are we doing this christmas?

Mario: We're mostly likely gonna go somewhere esle this christmas.

Luigi: But bro! if we're going somewhere, what was the point of setting up the tree!

Mario: Calm down luigi, its something that me and sonic havent fully decided yet.

Luigi: Ok bro

Shadow: Yo sup bitches!

Sonic: did u really have to say that Shadow?

Shadow: whatever, I got some new games, lets play em.

Mario: Thats works for me!

They played a bunch of video games that night, then they went to sleep... at 5:47 am :D.

(in sonic's dream) Man its great that i can think about things to do in the real world while am sleeping, anyways i'm still wondering what happened to Mega man, Protoman and Bass its been 4 weeks since we've seen them. But i also wonder where we should go this christmas, wait a minute i have an idea! I'll tell other people, its like a christmas miracle, sort of.

Later that morning

Luigi: so bro, have you and sonic decided yet?

Mario: well

Sonic: yes we have, were gonna have christmas at Mega man's house

Shadow: but we havent seem him, Protoman or Bass in 4 weeks.

Rouge: i think sonic and few others are planning on finding that big blue bomber.

Mario: indeed rouge!

Charmy: ever since we first met up with these guys back in the summer, We've become fond of them.

Daisy: Bass is awesome! (no, there will not be a love relationship with Daisy and Bass)

Amy: we've beening thinking its best to figure out where the hell they are, Its good timing to seeing that its almost christmas.

Daisy then went to bring some Coca-Cola cans, Since it was the christmas season they had Santa claus and snowflakes on it, Daisy and Peach liked that little extra touch to Coca cola.

She Brought the coke in and said "Lets pull a mother fucking all nighter!" (Yea, thats so in Daisy's Character. Then again this is fanfiction, i once read a fanfiction where wario had many sexual thoughts about Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, But enought about that)

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Charmy, Vector and Knuckles were in the basement, looking for some games to play.

Knuckles: man, look at this ps1 collection (Author's note: In reality, my ps1 collection sucks ass, but this isnt reality. Hence the term "Fanfiction")

Luigi: alright we got Tomb raider, pac man world, castlevania symphony of the night, oooooooooooooooo, mega man 8

Charmy: Do you have any of the mega man x games on ps1?

Sonic: no but i have mega man x4 on the saturn (Authors note: I really dont)

Vector: fucking lucky

Sonic: you just gotta have money vector

Vector: yea but still.

Sonic: but still what?

Vector: never mind, lets just play

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 20 minutes later

Tails: Doesnt playing this remind you of something sonic?

Vector: what would it remind him of?

Tails: finding mega man, after all he's playing mega man 8.

Sonic: I didnt forget, were just not gonna look now.

Luigi and Knuckles: are we gonna look tomorrow?

Sonic: yea.

After a couple hours of playing various games, everyone went to sleep. The next morning there was a chat.

Amy: Sonic

Sonic: yea amy?

Amy: me, peach, daisy, rouge and silver are gonna go do so shopping ok?

Sonic: why's silver coming?

Silver: because i wanna buy some stuff that amy, rouge, peach or daisy wont remember.

Sonic: fair enough

Amy: Dont worry silver.

Silver: im not really worried, but i still wanna go.

3 minutes later

Sonic: so what are we gonna do for finding mega man, protoman and bass?

Espio: i honstley think we should just get their house before we do anything.

Mario: good idea

So Sonic, Espio, Mario, Vector, Luigi, Charmy, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails went to Mega man's house (which wasnet far btw. OH and if you're wondering why yoshi and birdo are almost never mentioned in my fanfics, its because they dont do much at all, and they cant speak either) when they got there, a little surprise was there.

Mario: roll!

Sonic: what are you doing here, do you know where mega man, protoman and bass are?

Roll: I honsetly dont know, i've just been living here for the past 3 weeks doing my own thing.

Tails: why are there christmas decorations around the house? did mega man put these up before he mysteriously left?

Roll: i think so. They were here when i got here.

Mario: why are you here anyways?

Roll: Dr light sent me to get info about what happened when dr wily was fucking shit up around this area.

Sonic: well what was going on before December and August?

Roll: other things, addmittly we kinda slacked off and did what ever we wanted.

Luigi: Do have sort of thing that could help us reach mega man.

Roll: hmm, my guess is that they ran into some trouble on a certain mission.

Knuckles: what mission?

Before Roll could answer knuckles' question, Dr light called her and her some things.

Dr light: Roll, where is mega man, protoman and bass?

Roll: why do want to know about bass?

Dr light: Remember? he joined us after leaving albert.

Roll: oh yea

Dr light: Mega man, protoman and bass are on a mission to kill the remanding robot masters in that area, and dr wily if he didnt already

Sonic: Just to let you know doctor, We already killed wily

Dr light: well thats good, but can i rely on you and your friends to find them?

Mario: of cource you can.

Dr light: good, ill see you later Roll

Roll: bye!

Espio: ah it seems that this christmas is going to have an big adventure.

Roll: not really, now that dr light reminded me of mega man's mission, it also reminded me that mega man and co, arent far. So you guys should be able to finish this and enjoy christmas.

Mario: well thats good.

Sonic: yea i agree with mario, while i like adventure, it is nearly christmas and i wanna enjoy it.

Charmy: speaking of which, how is the christmas shopping for Amy, Daisy, peach, Rouge and Silver going?

Sonic: We will find out later im sure its going find.

Next chapter we will find out about How the christmas shopping is going and what happened to mega man, protoman and bass

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the hell is all this.

After Talking to Roll, Mario, Sonic and friends went off to find mega man, protoman and bass now that they new where they are. But first, lets find out whats up with Amy, Silver, Peach, Daisy and Rouge.

Amy: that was fun.

Peach: and expensive.

Daisy: the mall was packed!

Silver: where are they?

Daisy: beats me.

Rouge: where do we put these gifts?

Daisy: im just gonna assume we wont be seeing mario, luigi or any of them for a while, So just leave them by the Christmas tree, we will wrapped them later.

Rouge: fair enough.

Silver: hmm

Amy: whats up silver?

Silver: i think we should go find sonic and the others.

Amy: it wont be easy, but lets go for it.

So Amy and Silver went to go find mario, sonic and friends. With mario, sonic and friends, some rather odd things were going on.

They found the place that Mega man, Protoman and Bass went to, it seemed rather odd.

Knuckles: what the hell is this?

Sonic: it seems to be a building in the middle of this icy and snowy landscape that has nothing esle but this building.

Silver: there's also 2 dead guys over there.

Mario: silver!

Silver: hey guys, whats up?

Mario: we were told by Roll that mega man and the others were here?

Silver: at this odd looking landscape with frozen dead bodie's?

Luigi: it does seem odd.

Espio: but its better then just wondering around the earth.

Amy: well then lets go!.

Amy and Silver were the first to go, but when they did go a portion of the ground collsaped. most of the ground left was around the building.

Tails: Worst christmas present ever.

Mario: a nice christmas present would be finding mega man, protoman and bass.

Sonic: well lets deck the halls and check the building out.

Espio: i think we should check some more outside the building before we go inside.

Sonic: good idea espio

Mario: we need to find another way around.

As they were finding another way to the building, a huge tree collsaped infront of them, almost hiting them.

Mario: what the hell was up with that!

Amy: well atleast now someone will have a tree for Christmas.

Shadow: seriouly, who the fuck is trying to kill us?

Sonic: idk, but lets just get to this building.

15 minutes later

Sonic: although we havent look in that building all that much, we still havenet found mega man.

Silver: arnet you guys gonna look some more.

Mario: yea maybe.

Shadow: but there's some asshole trying to kill us in the building.

Luigi: plus its dark.

Charmy: hold on guys, i found something.

Charmy showed them the body of cold man.

Knuckles: what the hell is this?

Mario: that seems to be Cold man from Rockman and Forte, aka

Mega man and Bass.

Shadow: is he the asshole trying to kill us?

Tails: it seems he's dead.

Luigi: how?

Tails: look, everything inside of him is melted and his head is frozen.

Sonic: well he's not going to help at all, get rid of him.

Mario: but wait, there's footsteps in the snow that lead to the forest over there.

Knuckles: i wonder where this is going to lead us to?

Vector: man i hope all this trouble is worth it so that we can have mega man with us for christmas.

Sonic: dont worry Vector, after this is done this christmas will be awesome.

Shadow: oh god.

Mario: What is it shadow?

Shadow: someone is still trying to kill us.

Vector: what is this madness.

Sonic: forget it, lets just see where these footsteps lead us to.

7 minutes later

Sonic: Hmm, dead robot masters, a destroyed dr wily castle.

Mario: Mega man, protoman and Bass, frozened

Sonic: yea mega man, protoman and bass frozened, wait what!

MArio: look!

Sure enough, Mega man, Protoman and Bass were frozen solid in ice. They paniced for a second. Wondering if they were still alive. "Enough panic! lets just unfreeze them!" Said Sonic.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nice save bro.

Everyone was doing what ever they could to free the 3 of them from the ice, They were bashing rocks againist the ice and what ever esle they could, Then finally got Mega man, protoman and bass out of the ice.

Vector: zomg!

Mario: why arent they booting up?!

Silver: lets just take them to Roll.

Shadow: ugh, who the fuck is still trying to kill us!

Sonic: never mind that, lets just get these guys to Roll.

Mario, Sonic and Friends left the mysterious landscape and ran as fast as they could back to Mega man's house. Roll was shocked.

Roll: whats up with them?!

Sonic: we found them frozen in ice at that place you were talking about.

Luigi: are they gonna be ok?

Roll: first, we should defrost any ice on them!

It took hours to get Mega man, protoman and Bass up and working again, everyone was so tried, they were sleeping, except mario and sonic. They were looking at the 3 robots, hoping they would boot up again.

Mega man: Wait, how dd we get back here?

Sonic: (yawns) Well we saved you.

Mario: yea, we all found you frozen solid in ice, we did what ever we could to make sure that you guys were fine.

Protoman: ah yes, i remember, Both Freeze and chill man froze us 8 days ago.

Sonic: so maybe they were the ones trying to kill us.

Mario: did u guys finish your mission?

Bass: yea, but Freeze man and Chill man, are probably still out there.

Sonic: no worries guys, its christmas lets enjoy ourselves!

The next morning they went back to the other house and did there own things, then got together at night.

Peach: theres only 3 days left till christmas.

Tails: man i cant wait!

Roll: the weather outside is frightful, but the fire's so delightful, and since we have no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow!

Sonic: lets have our christmas early?

Daisy: what?

Silver: yea i agree with sonic!

Charmy: Me too!

Amy: Me three!

Luigi: Me four!

MArio: yea, me as well. We went through all of that bs to find Mega man, Protoman and bass, lets open up gifts as if it's december 25th!

Bass: did u guys get us anything.

Sonic: yea we did.

Mega man: Even though you werent sure that we were alive?

Sonic: yep.

Everyone opened up gifts, enjoy the fire place, played with their gifts and watched tv and spent time together as if it was christmas. It matter most to Sonic and Mario that mega man, protoman and bass were there, more then what day christmas was.

The end

Author's note: good lord, i didnt have fun making this fanfic, i had so much more fun making "Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer vacation" then this. But i felt like making a christmas story because it seemed right considring the season.


End file.
